El Mar en Sus Ojos
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: un pequeño Har x Lectora


**Lo se merezco la muerte debería haber subido este fic hace pffff pero entre muchas cosas no tuve tiempo :( pero aqui hay un nuevo fic sisisisisis jijij espero les guste mmm Haru me quedo muy Ooc pero espero m perdonen :)**

El mar en sus Ojos

Volvías después de un año, por problemas de salud habías hecho tu primer año de preparatoria en Tokyo, ya estabas curada y solo querías volver a tu tierra a tu mar, a sentir el agua salada en tu cuerpo, sobre todo esos días de verano que te escabullías de tu casa para darte un chapuzón nocturno, si no hubiera sido por el accidente en auto jamás hubieras dejado ese, tu paraíso. Hoy irías a dejar algunos papeles a la preparatoria Iwatobi era la más cercana a tu casa, aunque no tuviera club de natación, cosa que te puso un poco triste, siempre si tenías el mar en ese no había restricción o podías pedir algún permiso y asistir a algún lugar donde pudieras acceder alguna piscina.

Decidiste que no asistirías el primer día solo dejarías tus papeles y nada más, ya el segundo día te presentarías, hoy solo descansarías del largo viaje, o quizás te tomes otro día en el que organizas todo en tu hogar. Ibas pensando en ello cuando no viste que por la misma vereda e igual de distraído que tú iba un chico alto, le ibas a reclamar, qué por qué no se fijaba por donde caminaba, que tenga más cuidado, pero al levantar tu vista para encontrar la de la persona con la que habías chocado, las palabras no pudieron simplemente salir, frente a ti unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, sentiste en ese momento que podías sumergirte en ellos.

-Oh, lo siento- una voz calmada y suave te sacaron de tu ensoñación- ¿te encuentras bien?

-s…si-respondiste un tanto nerviosa y te sentiste ruborizar, ahora lo veías completamente a él era un muchacho de cabellos negros, tez blanca aunque un tanto acaramelada por el sol, llevaba ropa casual, se veía de tu misma edad, algo en él te parecía familiar pero no lograbas atar cabos, seguías perdida en sus hermosos ojos azules- ha sido mi culpa, venía muy distraída, aunque siempre lo soy-esto solo lo dijiste para ti-lo siento también- te inclinaste e hiciste una reverencia.

-Hmm-respondió él mirándote fijamente, no lo habías notado pero así era desde que chocaron no te quitaba los ojos de encima, no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar para irse, volviste a ruborizarte, pero no de vergüenza sino de indignación querías que te dijera que no era así que él tenía la culpa y todo eso que dicen los chicos a las chicas para estos tener chances, pero él no, el simplemente siguió su camino, te giraste indignada para decirle algo pero en ese momento- ten esto cayo de tu bolsillo cuando chocamos- te tendió la foto en la que salías con tus padres al lado de una gran piscina y nuevamente tus palabras murieron antes de salir de tu boca.

-gra…gracias-lograste articular con la mirada puesta en el suelo-etto, yo te quería preguntar si podías decirme donde hay alguna piscina cerca donde pueda nadar- le preguntaste, levantando tu cabeza pero tu sorpresa fue que el ya no estaba en frente de ti, se había ido sin decir nada, nuevamente te enfadaste-idiota-musitaste y seguiste tu camino hacia tu casa, guardaste la fotografía de tus padres en tu libro favorito y tratando de olvidar aquel chico, no tanto por el desaire que te hizo sino que porque no querías involucrarte con nadie, no, definitivamente no querías más heridas en tu corazón. Con eso en mente comenzaste a ordenar tus cosas y la casa, no porque vivirías sola dejarías todo a medias.

Al final habías dejado pasar dos días para integrarte a las clases, era el tercer día y por fin asistirías, tu maestra titular era nueva al igual que tú así que eso te hacía sentir bien no serias la curiosidad de todo el salón, tomaste aire y tocaste levemente la puerta, escuchaste pasos acercarse y la puerta se abrió, delante de ti se encontraba una mujer joven que te sonreía amablemente, te saludo y te dijo que sería tu maestra titular y que cualquier cosa lo hablaras con ella, Amakata Miho se presentó, luego te indico que pasaras y te presentaras a la clase como habías faltado dos días era mejor que te presentaras para todos así ellos te conocerían más fácilmente, tragaste duro y caminaste, al posicionarte enfrente de tus compañero no te percataste que cierto chico estaba sentado en la parte final del salón y no prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que decías, comenzaste a presentarte.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es ( T/A) (T/N), vengo de Tokyo, mis intereses son, los libros, películas, mi comida favorita es cualquiera que conlleve caballa- por primera vez el muchacho que miraba a la ventana volteo a verte un brillo en sus ojos fue percatado por su amigo y compañero de asiento, pero no lo notaste, tu seguías presentándote- y lo que más me encanta es nadar, espero nos llevemos bien, encantada de conocerlos- terminaste la presentación con una reverencia y miraste a tu sensei.

-muy bien (T/A)-san, puedes tomar asiento tras Tachibana-san- el nombrado levanto su mano para indicarte donde deberías ir, y en ese momento en el que caminaste lo viste, si era él, el mismo chico que te dejo hablando sola, el mismo chico que te robo el aliento con sus ojos, en ese instante ambos se veían nuevamente.

-¡no lo creo!- susurraste, él simplemente te miro, como tratando de recordar, pero nada su rostro no reflejo ninguna expresión de sorpresa, era como si no le importase, pero claro pensaste tú que le va a importar el haber chocado con una extraña, que ahora era su compañera de clase, quizás eso era lo que más te irritaba el que no haya reacción por parte de él, querías que te recordara.

Makoto que los había estado observando si pudo descifrar que algo perturbo a su amigo, no, no algo si no que tú lograste que se inquietara un poco, claro nadie se daría cuenta de ello, no, tú la causante, pero si su mejor amigo. Makoto no dijo nada, solo los observó.

Llego la hora del receso y no querías la avalancha de preguntas no eras muy buena lidiando con un tumulto de personas, así que antes de que llegaran a ti te escabulliste hacia la azotea del instituto. Estabas apoyada a la baranda de esta haciendo que la briza jugara con tu cabellos cuando por alguna razón te sentiste incomoda, sentías el peso de una mirada sobre ti y así era, él, aquel muchacho te veía fijamente, volteaste y sus ojos nuevamente se conectaron, trataste de no caer de nuevo embobada y recorriste a quienes estaban con él, había un chico rubio que movía insistentemente los brazos y cuerpo al parecer trataba de explicarles algo, también se encontraba aquel chico alto de ojos verdes, Tachibana recordabas era su apellido, quien para tu suerte (vayas a saber si mala o buena) se percató de que estabas ahí y se dirigió hasta ti junto a los otros dos.

-Oh! (T/A)-san ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- te sonrío mientras llegaba.

-ne, ne, ne ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto el chico rubio era casi de tu estatura y con unos ojos rosados demasiado expresivos.

-soy (T/A) (T/N), estoy en segundo, encantada- hiciste una reverencia al chico

- oh! Yo soy Hazuki Nagisa, y voy en primero, gusto en conocerte- te dijo con una brillante sonrisa, miraste por el rabillo de tu ojo y pudiste ver que el de cabellos oscuros no dejaba de verte.

- es verdad nosotros tampoco nos hemos presentado- te sobresalto el de ojos verdes- soy Tachibana Makoto- se presentó, luego se produjo un silencio que se indicaba que el chico de ojos azules debía presentarse, nuevamente se miraron, ya odiabas que ocurriese porque perdías la noción del tiempo.

-Nanase Haruka- soltó sin dejar de verte fijamente a los ojos.

-etto… es verdad, quería preguntarles si existe algún lugar donde pueda ir a nadar- trataste de desviar la mirada del chico de ojos azules, que ahora sabias que se llama Nanase.

-la verdad es que no sabemos los demás institutos creo que tienen pero no permiten que se inscriban de otras escuelas.- te respondió el de ojos verdes.

-¿nadas (T/N)-chan?- saltaba preguntándote Nagisa.

-sí, desde hace muchos años de echo nadaba en el club de natación que estaba por aquí pero que demolerán.

-el club que demolerán-decía pensativo el chico rubio-¡ah! No será el mismo al que íbamos nosotros cuando niños.

Sentiste nuevamente el peso de esa mirada en ti, giraste tu rostro para verle, estaba tratando de analizarte, como reconocerte, eso creías

-¿sucede algo, Haru?-le pregunto Makoto, quien se dio cuenta que no dejaba de mirarte desde que se encontraron en la azotea, el mencionado solo le dio una mirada y suspiro.

-ahora recuerdo, nos vimos hace unos días cerca de la playa, te ves mejor ahora que estas más animada- dijo tan neutral, pero aun así tus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, como es que podía llegar y lanzar sin más cosas así.

-ne, ne, ne (T/N)-chan ahora que lo pienso, nosotros estamos discutiendo formar un club de natación ¿te nos quieres unir?- te pregunto Nagisa, haciendo que volviera tu color natural al rostro y dejaras de pensar en lo que había dicho Haruka.

-¿no…no les molesta?

-claro que no, así tenemos más miembros y podemos abrirlo- comento Makoto, dándote una sonrisa. Haru solo movió la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Así pasaron los días en los que gestionaban como formarían el club te enteraste por Nagisa de que se habían encontrado con un amigo de años pero que estaba cambiado, y que ahora solo los trataba con indiferencia, así supiste que ese chico era Matsuoka Rin hermano de quien también les estaba ayudando con la formación del club Matsuoka Gou o Kou como siempre corregía a quien la llamara por su nombre original, quien era su consejero era su maestra titular quien los ayudo a financiar la mayoría de los arreglos que debían hacer, por qué si uno de los acuerdos era que debían arreglar la vieja piscina del instituto la cual estaba digamos un poco sucia, solo un poco.

-esto es interminable- te quejaste tirando maleza en un rincón.

-ánimo (T/N)-chan solo es un poco de vegetación- te miraba Nagisa con sus ojos juguetones.

En las horas del almuerzo solo había una cosa que podias pensar en ir hasta la piscina y seguir limpiando, no notaste que a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo ya en clases no habías echo más amigos que los que ahora componían el club de natación pero no era algo que te hacía sentir sola, más bien te alegraba ser amiga de ellos, pensabas en eso cuando volviste tu mirada para ver a tu compañero de clase y uno de los que considerabas tu amigo, pero extrañamente un calor se alojó en tus mejillas y una sensación de miedo te inundo y si el, el hombre de los ojos color del mar no te veía ni por asomo como tu amiga, porque recordaste que solo habias intercambiado saludos y alguna que otra palabra con él, nada más, pensabas seriamente en eso cuando una mano te sujeto el hombro.

-ne (T/N)- chan quieres ir a comer a la azotea, al parecer Haru se nos adelantó- te miro sonriente el chico de ojos verde, asentiste con la cabeza y tomaste tu almuerzo siguiéndolo.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea viste que no estaba por quien te sentías intranquila, visualizaste a lo lejos y lo viste en la piscina con una escoba barriendo, sin decirle nada a Makoto diste media vuelta y saliste corriendo hacia donde estaba él, tampoco supiste por qué lo hiciste simplemente corriste a él.

-¿te parece si te ayudo un poco con eso Nanase-kun?-le hablaste y pudiste notar por el movimiento de los hombros que lo sorprendiste.

-deberías estar comiendo- fue su respuesta.

-ya lo he hecho-mentiste- me pregunto si lo has hecho tu Nanase-kun- él se volteó y te miro sin expresión como siempre, o acaso ese era un brillo que veías en sus ojos, no imposible.

-aun no, quería avanzar un poco, como lo haces tú siempre a la hora de almorzar- no era un secreto que te escabullías ahí a limpiar, pero por alguna razón tu corazón dio un vuelco feliz al saber que él ponía atención en lo que haces, y tus mejillas de nuevo se calentaron.

- bueno si no te importa, puedo darte parte de mi almuerzo, no es la gran cosa pero, comerás algo antes de que comience el siguiente periodo- le tendiste la cajita muy bien ordenada que contenía arroz con verduras salteadas y tu amada caballa, lo destapaste y podías jurar que ahora si los ojos de Nanase Haruka brillaban con emoción.

-¿de verdad puedo?- te pregunto, solo asentiste, y él tomo la cajita y comenzó a comer, tú en lugar de continuar con la limpieza solo lo observaste, no tenías hambre habías comido demasiado al desayuno y entre clases aguantarías a final del día siempre lo hacías.

En lo alto de la azotea en cambio estaba Makoto quien se giró para entablar conversación contigo pero tú simplemente habías desaparecido, en unos minutos te vio llegar al lugar donde estaba su amigo.

-ya veo- susurro con una sonrisa triste.

El día había llegado la piscina estaba lista limpia y llena de agua, era minuto de tirar las pastillas que ayudarían a mantenerla limpia y desinfectada, y se daba por inaugurado el club de natación de la Preparatoria Iwatobi, estaban en eso cuando viste volar frente a tus ojos ¿ropa?, sí ropa de Haru quien a pesar de que estaba terminando el periodo de frío se zambullía, todos quedaron anonadados, y en una fracción de segundos, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Haru tropezaste y caíste directamente a la piscina también.

-quiero que sepan que si cojo un resfrío culpare te todo a Nanase-kun- gritabas desde el interior del camarín, al ser tan pocos miembros solo habían limpiado uno, y no eras tan desalmada de dejar a él chico afuera de este para que te cambies y luego él, así que de una forma improvisada en las duchas hicieron cordeles simulando cortinas de baño, para que en un lado estuvieras tú y en el otro él.

-no recuerdo haberte empujado-fue su respuesta

-no, pero por querer sacarte de ahí y que tampoco tú te resfríes, he caído-le gruñiste, de repente en tu cabeza cruzó algo que no habías advertido estabas en las duchas, sola junto a Haru SOLA, tu cara ardió de la vergüenza, desde hace mucho, quizás desde que lo conociste él te hacía sentir nerviosa, por alguna razón eso te hiso temblar y tus piernas fallaron haciéndote resbalar y no encontraste nada mejor que tomar el improvisado cordel, lo que te hizo caer hacia la ducha contigua y porque solo a ti te podía pasar caíste de bruces encima de Nanase, el simplemente quedo sorprendido sin poder quitar los ojos de los tuyos, nuevamente olvidaste la situación y posición comprometedora e incómoda en la que estaban, simplemente te perdiste en el mar de su mirada, tampoco calcularon el tiempo en el que estuvieron así quizás segundos, minutos, horas todo se olvidó salvo…

-¿qué fue eso están bien Haru (T/N)-chan?- gritaron desde fuera los demás.

-¡Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, gomen, gomen, fue un accidente- gritaste y tratabas de cubrir tu cuerpo que estaba desnudo frente al chico que no quitaba los ojos de ti.

-¿te encuentras bien (T/N), te has lastimado?-pregunto llevando su mano derecha al rostro tratando de ocultar, que era eso que veías un sonrojo.

-s…sí… date la vuelta por favor- recordaste tu desnudes- es…es…estamos bien solo, tropecé un poco, gritaste tratando de calmar a los que estaban fuera, tampoco es que querías que entrasen y te vieran así, tomaste tu ropa de gimnasia, te vestiste con la velocidad del rayo y saliste contando hasta diez para calmarte, y que todo pasara como si nada, pero tu corazón golpeaba amenazante de escapar de su lugar, recordaste a Haru mirándote y lo que quizás imaginaste un sonrojo. Luego de eso todos preguntaron y viste que Nanase se acercaba y dijiste en voz alta que simplemente resbalaste, pero nada malo paso, no era una mentira pero tampoco la verdad simplemente verdad a medias, y Haruka tampoco es que te fuera a desmentir, simplemente asintió y siguió caminando.

-pensamos que Haru-chan se había abalanzado hacia ti (T/N)-chan- dijo entre risas Nagisa, tu solo sonreíste muriendo por dentro, escuchaste cerca de tu oído un susurro "_no está equivocado, pero al parecer fue al revés" _la sangre se alojó en tus mejillas, giraste y él se alejaba como había llegado el a esa conclusión, es que Makoto ¿los espiaba en ese momento?

Nuevamente pasaron los días y con el afán de hacer crecer al club comenzaron a reclutar personas, así llegaron a Ryugazaki Rei, quien por la insistencia de Nagisa había decidido unirse si bien cumplían con la cantidad necesaria de estudiantes en el club, necesitaban un miembro más para la carrera de relevos masculinos, no te sentías ofendida de echo fuiste tú quien más trataba de buscar ese alguien aunque Haru, seguía negándose y diciendo que solo nadaría estilo free, tu relación con él se había congelado desde el incidente, ambos se miraban pero tus mejillas se teñían de carmesí cuando lo veías y al parecer él también lo recordaba.

Para cuando Rei se integró a ustedes, tuvieron una práctica en la preparatoria Samezuca, que por lo que te habían dicho, se especializaba en los deportes especialmente natación, pero había algo, solo era para hombres, lo cual por obvias razones no te aceptarían, ese día al fin conocerías a él tal Rin que según te había dicho Nagisa y Kou estaba obsesionado con competir con Haruka.

El capitán del club las recibió a tu parecer de una forma muy acosadora, que no pasó desapercibida para Haru quien al ver como se acercaba y trataba de abrazarte por la cintura se interpuso.

-¿podemos comenzar de inmediato?-le pregunto con su característica seriedad posando su mirada en ¿ti?

-si dejen sus cosas por allá-indico unas bancas- y pueden hacer uso de la piscina en un momento empezaremos con pequeñas carreras-dijo sonriendo y guiñándote un ojo.

-entonces, vamos- te prácticamente te ordenó, acaso estaba enojado, miraste hacia atrás y viste a Makoto, Nagisa, Rei y Kou hablando bajito y mirándolos y riéndose de forma cómplice.

Habían ya empezado y había ocurrido algo completamente loco Rei se había unido a ustedes pero él no sabía nadar, te dio un poco de pena el pobre chico y asesinabas con la mirada a todos los que se burlaban de él, habías visto también al tal Rin, que por alguna razón también sentías que lo conocías desde hace tiempo, pero no podías recordarlo exactamente, viste como desafiaba con la mirada a tu Haru, espera ¿tu Haru?, desde cuando él era tuyo, sacaste eso de tu cabeza. en cuanto viste que por quien pensabas se lanzaba de una forma hermosa, prodiga y perfecta al agua y como un golpe los recuerdos llegaron, era él, el chico por quien empesaste a nadar tu inspiración cuando eras pequeña, era aquel chico que nadaba en el mismo club que después tu nadabas.

**Flash Back **

-ne, ne, ne, mami quiero aprender a nadar en el club al que fuimos el otro día a ver nadar a las personas- una pequeña tu jalaba alegremente el vestido de tu madre para que te tomara en cuenta.

-¿are? Será que te gusto uno de los chicos que nadaban- te sonrió amablemente haciéndote sonrojar por su comentario.

-no es solo eso, es que se ve muy divertido, y quiero poder nadar algún día como el chico del relevo que los hiso ganar.

-así que es el chico pelinegro, ¿eh?- sonrío nuevamente, y tus mejillas se incendiarón por el comentario.

**Fin Flash Back**

-ahora recuerdo- susurraste, y lágrimas se agolparon en tus ojos por el recuerdo de tu madre quien ya no estaba contigo, quien fue la que te inscribió en el club de natación, donde solías espiar a los chicos, porque en aquella época los separaban entre niños y niñas, lo recordabas estaba frente a ti nadando de la misma forma o quizás más hermoso que en años atrás-él es mi inspiración-volviste a susurrar, y en un segundo te quitaste la chaqueta que te cubría y fuiste a la plataforma para nadar frente a él, esperaste que llegara y tocara la pared y saltaste, no escuchaste el ¡oh! De asombro de los demás solo sentiste como si él te diera el relevo y nadaste, para mostrarle lo que habías aprendido gracias a que te inspiro.

Todos te miraban sorprendidos, pero esos ojos azules tenían más que sorpresa, estaban alucinados, encantados, en su memoria recorría el tiempo que llevaban juntos, como odiaba que le sonrieras más a Makoto que a él mismo, pero de alguna forma sintió que aquella forma en la que estabas nadando era solo para él, que le pertenecía, salió de la piscina y espero a que terminaras.

-sorprendente (T/N)- te tendió la mano para ayudarte a salir y la viste una sonrisa, sí era una sonrisa para ti.

-gracias Haru-kun- sonreíste y un brillo paso por sus ojos al oírte decir su nombre.

Todos fueron a rodearlos y felicitarlos Rei lloraba por lo hermosa forma de nadar, prometía que aprendería y nos dejaría orgullosos, por otra parte el tal Rin miraba desafiante a Haru y ahora a ¿ti?

Era tiempo de volver a sus casas de alguna forma sabias que debías contarle lo que habías recordado, no sabías por qué, pero debías y empezaste a ralentizar el paso-

-eto, Haru-kun ¿podemos hablar un momento?-le dijiste tomando lentamente la manga de su chaqueta. El asintió y se puso enfrente de ti.

-¿are? Y Haru-chan con (T/N)-chan- se giró Nagisa al no sentirlos y verlos.

-están hablando, será mejor que nos adelantemos quizás es privado- contesto Makoto forzándose a sonreír.

Viste alejarse a los demás y miraste a los ojos al peli oscuro.

-veras yo hace muchos años cuando vivía aquí estaba en el club de natación, pero me inscribí solo porque hubo algo que me marco de alguna forma- te ruborizaste-veras el año en que ustedes ganaron los relevos fue cuando decidí hacerlo, aprender a nadar, y…y…-suspiraste-y poder algún día mostrarle a quien fue mi inspiración l forma en que yo nado. Haru estaba desconcertado no entendía lo que decías- es por ti Nanase Haruka, que yo nado- habías agachado la mirada pero al decir su nombre lo volviste a mirar y la sorpresa estaba en sus ojos tan azules como el mar.

-me gustas-soltó de pronto, sin aviso sin nada, simplemente lo dijo, es que no tenía nada más a que se refería, tu cara de desconcierto lo decía todo.

-¿perdón?-dijiste tratando de controlar el temblor de tus manos.

-me gusta, tu forma de nadar, tu forma de verme, me gustas, creo que ahora soy yo quien te admirara-dijo acariciando tu rostro, y con su pulgar limpiando una rebelde lágrima-así que ya no nades por mí, nademos por nosotros- termino de decir, acercándote tu rostro, nuevamente haciendo que te perdieras en su mirada ahogándote, algo suave sentiste en tus labios, eran los de él, simplemente te dejaste llevar.

Cuando ya el aire se agotó en tus pulmones te separaste.

-gracias, por ser mi inspiración-soltaste sonriéndole, como él quería que solo le sonrieras a él y a nadie más.

-me gustas- reafirmó, sabías que lo suyo no era hablar, pero sabías todo lo que podía decir en aquellos ojos profundos color del mar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero haya sido un poco de su agrado de verdad lo hice con mucho amor para quien lo lea, y me disculpo si subo cosas de repente, pero bueno la universidad demanda tiempo :) pero ahora que hay vacaciones (acá en mi país los estudiantes estamos de vacaciones yeiiiii) subire más seguido fics, reitero espero les guste y el final buneo no sabía como rematar pero algi salio besos a quienes lo lean y adioooooos :) <strong>


End file.
